Scars of A Decision
by diana.almeida.97
Summary: My version of what happens to Max and Chloe after they leave Arcadia Bay (the story is better than the summary).
1. Chapter 1

The storm ended, Arcadia Bay was in ruins and there was no sign of life except for the deer and birds. Max and Chloe had to find Chloe's truck first and then clear the street of some wreckage before leaving.  
Max was looking out of the car window, facing all the destruction that somehow was caused by her, all the wreckage and some corpses could be seen under them. She felt a sharp pain on her chest and the sound of the waves and the seagulls were making her feel even worse, everyone died because of her. It´s true there's always someone that survives a tornado, but still the most would be dead. She couldn't stand it she just wanted to forget what she just did.  
Then a thought hit her when the woman next to her stopped the truck and put her hand on her left shoulder; the reason she had decided to let the city die, was right next to her, and she couldn't be happier. She couldn't carry the weight of losing her again, Chloe couldn't die, she was her priority and she would do anything for her and Max proved that by sacrificing Arcadia Bay. Chloe showed the brunette a reassuring look and Max smiled back, then the bluenette restarted the car and both left Arcadia. Chloe supposed Max wasn't in the best condition to try finding survivors and to be honest she wasn´t ready herself… Thinking about her mom being dead inside the Two whales was way too much for her. They needed some time for themselves.  
A few hours passed after their departure. They didn't sleep all night, their clothes were soaked and they hadn't decided yet where they would go. Max was in the worst condition of the two; she had very visible dark circles under her beautiful blue eyes and Chloe sometimes looked at her from the corner of hers to see if she had any change of emotion, and when Max noticed that she was being observed she looked at Chloe with empty eyes.  
They left only with the clothes they had on their bodies, and they didn't have a place to go. Chloe sighed in relief because they were having some money at least. The punk was grateful for Max letting her steal the money and telling her not to give it to Frank. Now it will be very useful; at least they hadn't to worry about getting food and a place to sleep for the following days.  
An awkward silence had filled the air. Chloe let out a yawn because she was so tired of driving so many hours so she had an idea.  
"Hey Max?"  
She didn't get a reply, forcing her to look at Max to see if she was okay.  
"Ya know, could we switch? I'm hella beat girl."  
The only thing near an answer that Chloe got was Max shrugging.  
"Okay… I'll drive. But let me know when you feel okay Max…"  
The two girls didn't decide if they were going to Los Angeles, to Seattle or other place, so Chloe would go wherever her truck would take them. She wanted Max to call her parents, but the girl refused, perhaps she didn't want to worry them but it is impossible that this tragedy wouldn't be on the news for now. They will call her in any moment and Chloe is not sure if Max would answer.  
They stopped by a Mc Donald's and bought some food. Max stayed in the truck and Chloe went inside to get some fast food. When she returned she handed a little bag with a burger and a coke to Max.  
"Here Super-Max. Lunch is served."  
"Thanks, but I'm not hungry…" Max said in a weak voice.  
Chloe now sat on her seat, looked at the food she still had on her hands and then to Max, and to the food again.  
"I know it's not the best to eat, but it's the only thing we found now. You need to eat Max, you didn´t chew on anything for at least 10 hours. Come on." She said taking the burger out the bag and pressing it to Max's lips.  
"You know you want a piece of this, just a bite Maxi-Pad."  
"Argh… fine." Max grumbled giving up. "If you really want me to eat…"  
"Of course. I don't know if you noticed but I do care about your health, hippie."

Chloe continued driving with one hand and eating with the other, she stared out the truck and looked at the left part of the road, just a few cars could be seen now and then; something about it made Chloe feel… nostalgic.

"Could you put on some music please?" she asked when seeing that Max had finished her meal.

The brunette turned on the radio and an indie song was playing. Chloe was even singing along, but in a low voice that sounded more like a whisper so she wouldn't disturb the girl next to her. However it ended some seconds later and one man started uttering the news of the day.

 _"_ _Now talking about a tragedy: The coastal city of Arcadia Bay was completely destroyed by a tornado last night. Nobody knows the reasons for such happening, and it was unpredicted. Everything is in ruins, houses, establishments, schools. Some ambulances and firefighters are already in the local trying to find any survivors. We just got the information that there's already 40 deaths confirmed and at least 343 missing people. That's all the information we have for now…"_

Chloe heard a sob, looked in the direction of it, and it was like her heart was being crashed; her best friend and lover Max was crying and trembling like a child.

"Max?" she asked, with concern in her voice. Max didn't answer. Instead she looked outside the window, refusing to answer.

Chloe stopped her truck some moments later when she found a place where she could actually park.

"Please talk to me Max!"  
Chloe turned her body to the side the most she could and placed her hands on Max´ shoulders, shaking her lightly. "What's wrong Max?"  
"I-I…" Max stuttered, sobbing. "I killed everybody."  
"YOU didn't kill anybody Max! It was the tornado, it wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault!" Chloe said, caressing Max cheek with the back of her hand. "You didn't choose to have this power… it was just destiny… And destiny is a bitch!"  
"The storm was caused by me… Of course it is my fault…"  
Maybe she was right, maybe it was Max´ fault that the storm destroyed Arcadia Bay because she refused to sacrifice Chloe, but she made her choice.  
"Max, if you didn't let Arcadia Bay be destroyed, I wouldn't be here with you. You choose to save me, and I couldn't be more grateful for that. I knew that anything that you decided would be the right thing to do. You went against the universe to save me, one of the persons that least deserved to still be alive…" Hearing herself was making her eyes get watery. "But you still choose me, you're my hero Max…"  
"Chloe…" Max said as she snuggled her head on the crook of Chloe´s neck, letting her sadness taking over.  
 _Geez Max your body is super tense, and you look a mess._ Chloe thought sadly. She surrounded her comfortably with her arms and stroked her hair at the same time. "Try not to soak my shirt much m'kay?" She declared with a smile.  
"Sorry… I'm so, sorry."  
 _She's hella broken Price, you're making her feel even worse you dumbass._ Chloe kicked herself for that, but she was just trying to make Max somehow laugh, it didn't work.  
"Let's just try to find a motel somewhere. I don't think I can stay awake much longer, besides that my ass will get square shaped if I keep sitting here."  
Max let out a little smile, when hearing this statement and Chloe couldn't be happier.  
She kissed Max's freckled nose softly and the words that followed this gesture touched Max deeply: "I want to prove you I was worth saving Max. I will not let you down".

* * *

 **Leave a review if you like! I would appreciate a lot knowing what you think, guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to FateSherLight, for giving me a hand with this fic!**

* * *

When both of them got to the nearest motel it was almost 4 pm according to Chloe´s almost dead phone. Chloe parked the truck, not really caring if it was inside the limits or not, but then she thought that she didn´t want to get in troubles; Not that she didn´t really want to, because she was feeling like punching someone´s ass, she just wouldn´t do it for Max´ sake, so she parked it a little bit better.

Before getting out of the truck she told Max to stay inside, what confused her a little, then she opened the door on Max´s side and bowed like she was someone´s servant, or at least like a gentleman; a punk-leman.

"Here we are m´ lady. We arrived at our castle!"

"More like a dungeon. And thanks." Max said while getting out of the car, placing her shoulder bag on her shoulder shortly thereafter.

"Yeah… Let´s book a bedroom now, I think if I stay awake one more hour I will start sleeping standing up, dude." She suggested while stretching up.

"I wouldn´t mind having a bed in this exact place, I think I could sleep anywhere as I am now…" Max declared moving away some hairs off her tired eyes.

Chloe looked at Max with an apologetic smile and placed her arm around her best friend and lover´s neck while they walked.

The motel was called "Blue Jay" and when Max saw that she got goosebumps all over her body, and the images of those dead birds and whales crossed her mind, terrifying her.

 _It´s like everything that happened is still haunting me… Stay calm Max! It´s just a motel that for a coincidence has the name of the species of birds that were dying in Arcadia Bay this last week…_ , she thought quietly.

In the building that had written Office in big letter above the door, was a sign on the glass saying "Welcome Travelers" and on the right a little billboard that had written "Historic Property + Truck RV Parking" could be seen. Two dogs were wandering around not much far away of the Office door, and one of them was trying to get in the middle of the road, or at least that´s what it looked to Max. They looked hungry and in Max´ head the dog was trying to end his suffering since some cars were crossing the road fast; Max felt pity for them.

Chloe entered the building, Max was right behind her, she wanted to walk but it was like she couldn't control her feet. The bluenette went talk with an old guy that was behind the counter.

 _He looks like he isn´t having any fun at all, well I wouldn´t be happy either if I had to put up with every kind of perverts coming here to "sleep"_ Max thought feeling disgusted at the image on her mind.

"Good afternoon"

The guy let out a loud sigh. "Good afternoon, welcome to The Blue Jay Motel, in what can I help you missies?"

"Oh, I don´t know bro, perhaps a room? That's what this place is for or not?" Chloe asked sarcastically while leaning on the counter.

"You know these rooms have just one bed right?" The man sounded so ridiculous to Max.

"No shit!"

"Do you have cash?" He asked and looked at both Max and Chloe from the corner of his eyes, just going to grab a key of the key box when Chloe nodded with her head.

 _Bastard, you´re suspecting of us, I can feel it. I know we look like a mess but is he really thinking we are some kind of threat to him? No, it can´t be, it might be just my instincts striking again… chill Max._

"Here, the room 69." He said giving Chloe the key. "It´s 231.45 dollars."

"Room 69? Sounds encouraging." Chloe smirked while wiggling an eyebrow.

"Che…" Max said rolling her eyes the most she could. She felt a little embarrassed by hearing that, but a little part of her thought it was funny.

The man coughed and scratched his almost bald head.

"Yeah, yeah, the money. Here, take it." Chloe said annoyed by the fact that the guy interrupted her dirty moment, and took some money off her jacket pocket.

Both left the building and went in the direction of the one with the rooms. In between each room door the wall had a stone effect, like if it was a lumberjack´s house. Chloe thought it had a cozy and warm aspect, but Max didn´t like very much of the idea of sleeping in a motel.

"So… room 69" Chloe started, while playing with the keys on her fingers and getting closer to Max.

"You´re such a dork. You embarrassed me back there, Che." Max confessed, resting her head on the bluenette´s chest and closing her eyes while walking. She could hear Chloe´s beating heart, and there wasn´t a better sound for her in that moment. She could feel the hot breath of Chloe on her face. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up, Chloe was staring intently at her, her eyes could tell so much. Max didn´t even need to hear words to know what Chloe had to say.

"You´re my hero Max". Chloe whispered, stopping in her tracks.

Max was so surprised that she couldn´t prevent a silly, but tired smile coming out.

"Chloe… I love you." Max said, caressing Chloe´s cheek. She felt Chloe flinching for a second.

"I know… you showed that today. I love you too".

Chloe´s eyes were half lidded with desire and Max leaned in for a kiss, standing on her tiptoes. The top of Chloe´s lips being captured between hers. Chloe kissed back and caressed Max arm. Her lips were wet, warm and soft, and Max couldn´t get enough of it. When the punk girl needed to breathe she pulled away slowly, and Max felt like someone was taking a member of her body.

"Save some for later buddy". She said smiling from ear to ear.

Max smiled, and appreciated Chloe´s beauty as she walked up the stairs. "Come on hippie, let's go!" She heard her call.

 _Oh Chloe… my Chloe… you always give me courage. I wished we went to Portland, but with all the shit we went through… I don´t know anymore…_

Chloe and Max climbed till the 3rd floor and searched for the room 69, when they found it, Chloe opened the door for Max to enter.

"Thank you very much".

"It´s always a pleasure mistress Max" Chloe said seductively while closing the door behind her.

The room had a soft color, perhaps a mix of pink and purple, it was small, but enough for both of them, it had a bathroom, a double bed, and some towels on the top of a bedside table. Max was surprised that there wasn´t any condoms on the top of it.

"I´m so tired. Let´s sleep for a while, or let´s hibernate, shut out the world."

"Yeah of course. But first I have to go to the bathroom, be back in a sec."

While Chloe disappeared inside the bathroom, Max decided she would take her clothes off, staying simply with her red shirt and her undies. She placed her clothes in the end of the bed, and opened it, and then thrown herself on it.

"It´s so good to finally lay down and just rest. But every time I close my eyes I see that fucking tornado killing everyone and Mr. Jeffershit drugging me. " Max said angrily as she covered her eyes.

 _And now Chloe is taking so long in the bathroom, what is she even doing there?_ She thought rhetorically, looking at the bathroom door that was closed for more than 10 minutes already. She waited for Chloe but slowly fell asleep due to fatigue, what made her be surprised by the sound of the door opening.

"Missed me?" Chloe asked coming out of the bathroom, with just her bra and boxers.

"Hum… Chloe… lay down already." Max said sleepily and tired.

"Okay. Let me just close the window so there´s no light." She said. Then she laid down next to Max, covering her body and Max´ with the sheets. She rested her arm around the brunette's waist and spooned her. Chloe immersed her face in Max´s hair, and smelled it, it still smelled a little like coconuts, the coconut shampoo Max used when she was in Chloe´s house, the day before the storm. The brunette strands tickled Chloe's nose as she slowly fell asleep, holding her lover tightly.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review if you feel like it, it really gives me strenght to continue updating guys. Thanks for your support!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was completely dark. Nothing could be seen; suddenly the lights were turned on. Max was trapped inside a small place. Some buttons with numbers could be seen on her right and she guessed she was in an elevator.

 _Oh shit… what now? Where am I?_ Max thought starting to panic, looking at both sides and feeling like the walls would crush her. She went to the door and tried to open it but failed.

 _Fuck, this isn´t going to work…_ then she looked at the buttons. _Perhaps if I press the emergency button someone can call for help, or open the door._

Max pressed the button, looked around alert of anything that could happen in the following minutes. Voices started screaming, calling… calling for Max.

"Max! Maxxxxx! Maaaaaaaaax!"

Max screamed in pure shock and fell on her back, and walked backwards till she hit the elevator wall. She looked at it, she could bet the wall was much far away than it was now.

"Holy shit!" She shouted. "Who are you?! What´s going on?!"

"Maxxxxx how could you do this to us… we were your friendssss", a voice was echoing but it was very familiar to Max.

"Vic-Victoria? That´s not true, we weren´t friends! At all. And I… I didn't mean to do it! I didn't want any of you dead!", Max said, having difficulty to breathe.

"You killed us all because of that punk girl? Because of one single person?! I can´t believe it Max, I was hoping you would make the right decision. I thought you were smarter than that!" This time it was Warren´s voice, hearing those things from one of her good friends really hurt.

"You´re not real! Warren would never say that!"

With a last effort to get away of the voices Max pressed another button, and one mosaic of the ground fell.

"This can´t be happening".

"What´s wrong Max? Afraid of dying, falling, is that it?", a sweet but angry voice asked.

"Kate?!", Max shouted looking to the ceiling. "Kate…"

"Max why did you save me, if you let me die yesterday? Why didn´t you let my suffering end when I wanted!"

"But you´re alive… I can feel it! You told me your parents would take you home, you weren´t in Arcadia Bay!" she explained smiling. She couldn´t understand why she was smiling. Max was sure she was going crazy.

"You killed my bunny!"

This made Max laugh, but it was probably the first thing making sense to her in that terrifying moment.

"I also killed Lisa, oh wait! And Pompidou! For who else's death do you all want to blame me, huh?! Who´s next?! Rachel?" she declared with a smile mixed with rage and sadness.

"I never said I was a good person!" she hugged herself and leaned against the wall. "Never…"

The mosaics on the ground began to fall one by one, till there was only the one under Max´ feet.

"Shit!"

"And now Max, the same has to happen to you. Go to hell!" all the voices shouted as the last mosaic fell, along with Max.

Max was on the ground, it was cold and hard. The place didn´t ring a bell, she was just sure of two things: She was alone and it was dark. Suddenly she felt someone picking her up, only the smile and two blue eyes could be seen in the middle of all that darkness, Max recognized that smile, those kind eyes, They belonged to a girl, to her girl; Chloe was holding Max, and telling her comforting words.

"I´m here Max. Don´t be afraid. I´m never leaving you. We are in this together. DON´T listen to any other voices besides mine… They are just telling lies" She said, her image starting to get completely visible to Max´ eyes.

"Oh Chloe…"

"Remember, don´t listen to them…" Chloe looked at her with a sad smile; Max could tell she was trying to hold back her tears.

"I won´t… I… just trust you Chloe", Max said while slowly being kissed by Chloe, that was still holding her bridal style. She placed her hands around Chloe´s neck and closed her eyes. She may be in a nightmare, but this Chloe wasn´t being dark, like the other one. This Chloe was supporting her, and that was everything she needed right now.

They kissed for brief seconds, then something felt strange. Chloe didn´t feel warm to Max anymore, she just looked hard and cold like a rock, and her lips weren´t kissing her lovingly anymore, she was being rough. Max opened her eyes and was scared to death, as Chloe was gone and in her place was Mr. Jefferson, showing her a deranged smile.

"No… get away from me you bastard!" She shouted in panic and he let her fall, but for some reason she didn´t feel any pain. Everything she did to get away was in vain. She felt a sharp pain in her neck as Mr. Jefferson was straddling her, injecting some drug in her veins. Max lost her strength to talk, to move… the last thing she remembered was Mr. Jefferson placing her on his left arm and holding her legs with his right arm, carrying her like she was a dead weight.

"Max! Max… wake up! Please!"

Max opened her eyes slowly. Everything looked a blur, she was seeing things double but some moments later she could finally focus on who was calling for her. That person was at Max´ waist level, crouched and touching her hands.

"Oh my god, finally! You hella scared me… I thought I had lost you forever!", a worried voice said.

"Ch… Chloe… What are you doing here?!", Max asked looking around her.

"Why am I in the dark room again? This is not funny anymore… This nightmare is fucking with my head…", she looked at her feet and tried to wake up.

"What nightmare?" Chloe asked, completely confused.

"Never mind… you´re just traumatized with what happened, it´s understandable that you are reacting this way. I will take you away from here".

Chloe tried to free Max and the lights began to fail and flash.

"Oh look… The storm is coming… People are going to die.", Max said, raising her head and showing a disturbed smile to Chloe who was too busy to notice it.

"Almost." Chloe said while freeing her left hand. "Let´s bail! Can you move?", she asked looking at her concerned and nervous.

"Yeah… I think so." Max replied, trying to gain forces to get up.

"Let´s go." She held Max´ hand and pulled her up lightly.

When both of them were about to run, they were surprised by Mr. Jefferson that was pointing a gun at Chloe.

"Holy shit!" Chloe shouted staring at Mr. Jefferson angrily. "Let us go, you psychopath! You hurt Max enough."

"I would love to, but you know, there´s a thing. I can´t let you both go tell the police about my little hobby. I sacrificed a lot to lose it all because of two cunty teenage hipsters." He gave a step forward and stared intently at Max.

"You know Max, there's a saying which says that _If you want to learn what someone fears losing, watch what they photograph_ ".

Max´ heart was beating so fast afraid of what could happen next. She feared for Chloe. She squeezed her hand harder, she couldn´t lose her, not again. Max looked at Chloe that was cursing under her breath.

"Fuck… No."

"Leave Chloe alone, she didn´t do anything to you!"

"WRONG! She fucked with my business. You both did, and do you know what happens to those who fuck with me? THEY DIE!"

Everything happened in bullet time. A **BANG!** could be heard in the distance. Chloe acted by instinct and threw herself in front of Max. She protected her like she was a shield, and hugged her while a bullet got straight inside her back.

"NO!", Max shouted furiously, catching Chloe in her arms. She was almost too heavy for her to stay up but she managed to get on her knees without causing too much damage to Chloe. She turned her so she was facing her. Max tried to rewind but it didn´t work, it was useless. "This can´t be happening… Chloe!"

Blood was all over her shirt and on the ground. Max couldn´t save her. Chloe moved her eyes from Max to Mr. Jefferson, her vision starting to fail. Max could see she was making a sacrifice to keep her eyes open.

"I´m sorry… I… couldn´t save you…" this was her last words before slowly closing her eyes.

"Chloe…"

Max gave Chloe a goodbye kiss. She didn´t care what happened to her from now on, she lost the most important person in her life. She parted her lips from Chloe´s and started crying touching her forehead with her own. Some of her tears fell on Chloe´s pale face.

"See Max, I told you what happens to people that fuck with me. And now it´s your turn to have the same faith. I´m sorry that you had to see your friend dying this way. But, it´s life." Mr. Jefferson said approaching Max and Chloe's corpse.

"You´re a monster! You´re going to suffer you motherfucker! You killed my best friend, the one I loved the most. I don´t care what you do with me or after this. You´re going to die asshole!"

He laughed sterically.

"Oh, that made me laugh so much. Thank you Max, I really needed to laugh a little, you don´t know how much I thank you for that. But you know, there´s nothing you can do to stop me, nobody can. And I´m not the one that has a gun pointed at my head."

Max furrowed her brows sadly, and looked at the girl in her arms. He was right, nobody could stop him now.

"Goodbye, Max."

 **BANG!**

"CHLOE!" Max screamed in panic and terror, and sat up on the bed. She was sweating and her heart was beating like she had run a marathon. Max takes her hand to her forehead, cleaning the sweat and looks around.

"It was just a nightmare… I´m awake now… I am right?", she asks slowly.

She then touched the place where Chloe was, but… It was empty.

"What the fuck is going on? Chloe?" she started touching all the bed, like someone who loses their glasses. She knew she wouldn´t find anyone in the bed, but she had a little bit of hope as well.

"She can´t be dead, not again! This is just another nightmare!"

* * *

 **Tell me what you think on the reviews! And sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long updating this fanfic. Also, sorry if there are any grammar or vocabulary mistakes, my friend didn´t proof read this chapter yet so it might have some. Hope you still enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Max got up and run to the window, opening the shutter subsequently, it was dark outside; no light could be seen besides the moon light and the office building lights. It was night and there was no sight of Chloe Price. Max opened the window and peered out of it, not finding any soul outside. She was terrified, horrified, her mind couldn't stop thinking in all the awful things that could be happening or could have happened to Chloe. She just disappeared and there was no clue where she could be. Max hurried to the bathroom, hitting the side of the door with her arm in the process, she screamed in pain, then she turned the switch on and jumped inside, rapidly acknowledging that she was alone in that minuscule place. The bedroom was empty like her in that exact moment.

The brunette tried to calm herself down, taking her hands to her head trying to think about positive things: _"Chloe is an adult already" "She can do whatever she wants" "She might be just taking a walk outside, no biggie"_ But it didn't work, soon she was having a breakdown, and tears were falling over her freckled cheeks. Max felt a weight on her chest for not knowing where Chloe was, fear soon took over her.

"What is just going on?! I need to find Chloe!" she whispered-screamed, because there were more people next to her room, the walls were paper thin and Max didn´t want to have people waking up and coming to her room, what would be something ridiculous to be done since a lot of people go there to have sex and sometimes they are loud, like really loud. Anyway, Max didn´t want to draw attention to her.

Knowing she could do nothing if she stood there and simply waited, Max grabbed her jacket and jeans in a rush and got dressed, casually noticing she had her jeans backwards when she wanted to pull her zipper up. That clumsy action really showed Max´ discomfort, annoyance and fear, all together. _Yeah you're stupid Max, when you should be fast getting dressed you fuck it up._ She took her pants off again and this time was sure to be wearing them the right way.

When she was ready to leave the room, Max grabbed her phone and hoped that she would have a call, a text or whatever from Chloe, she just needed something that could calm her poor mind, heart and soul down, something that said that Chloe was just outside smoking or anything, but unfortunately she didn´t have any new messages, she had calls from her mother though, she blew her phone with calls, but this wasn´t the time to call her parents. _Yeah mom I survived a fucking tornado and now my Chloe disappeared, no I´m not okay, don´t want to talk and bye._ She thought that was the only possible way their conversation could go as Max was in that moment; she wasn't in the best condition to talk with people.

She got out of the room and rapidly went downstairs, jumping two stairs at once at each floor that she left behind. With no idea where to go first, Max thought that the man on the office could help her somehow. Running the most she could, she reached the office door restless and opened it. She was so thankful that it was open all day and night.

"Good night? ...Good…night!" Max shouted breathless. "Is someone there?"

After her hopeless calls someone showed up, it was still the same guy, and he looked annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. What is it?! Can´t you see it´s night already?" He asked angrily.

He had been sleeping on the back room of the building for sure. And didn´t like to be waked up by Max.

"I´m sorry… sir. Hum… did you see my… friend?" Max asked, hesitating when she said "friend".

"The blue haired girl?"

Max nodded.

"I think she asked me where she could find a bar or something nearby, and I said that if she followed this road she would find one on her right. It´s pretty close. I didn´t see her since by the way."

Max got so confused and surprised with his answer.

"Are you sure she asked about a bar?" Max questioned him, curiosity and anxiety starting eating her alive.

"I don´t know missy, it´s not my job knowing where my clients go ya know?! What they do is their problem." Being this the last thing the man said before turning his back at Max and disappearing of the counter.

"Argh…" _you son of a bitch, a "no" was enough of an answer. How can people still come here?!_

She got out of the building and remembered every single step the man gave about Chloe´s whereabouts; the brunette couldn't see a reason for Chloe leaving the room. _Why would she go to a stupid bar at this time of the day it´s still early, but there´s not light anymore. I can´t see shit. And right in the situation we are in, I can´t believe she didn´t wake me up, I wouldn´t mind going with her… well, maybe I would be grumpy…and she knew that… Fuck it._

Max left the motel area and started walking through the Highway. Her brain was ordering her to go faster, but her feet had other idea, she didn´t want to step on a rock, an animal or simply her laces, there was no time to tighten the laces of her left sneaker. Using her phone´s light was an idea present on her mind for some time, but she wanted to save some battery that could be needed in the future, she had forgotten her charger on her room so no can do.

It was a little chilly, and the wind of the night hitting Max´ face was making her stomach ache, she couldn´t explain the reason of that feeling. The leaves on the trees and bushes waved slightly and Max occasionally heard a fox singing, it was so peaceful and at the same time so frightening to be there alone.

When she reached the place the man on the motel referred, she could see some guys outside smoking, one of them was vomiting on a corner, drinking too much does that to people. Max looked a little disgusted at the environment she was about to get in. Bottles on the ground, people making out, vomiting, she didn´t like that place at all.

The door of the bar was already open so she just had to dodge a guy that was almost falling on top of her of drunkenness.

 _Geez, if I wasn't careful this could have ended very oddly._ Max thought looking behind her shoulder to see the guy just disappearing inside his car. _And probably this is not going to end very well for someone or a poor animal out there._

Max looked around the bar, it had some people inside but it wasn't full what was quite a good sign for her, since it would turn her job of finding Chloe easier.

 _Come on, Chloe, show up. You have to be here. I´m not dreaming, I´m sure I´m not. This is reality and you´re alive…you are, right?_ Max was completely denying the chance that Chloe wasn´t in the building, but pessimism was slowly taking over her tormented mind. Until she saw her, blue hair could be spotted some meters from where Max was, a beanie, blue hair, it could just be Chloe.

Max walked in a fast step in the bluenette´s direction to not catch everyone´s attention, and when she was near enough to hear her but not to touch her, she stopped walking. She watched as Chloe asked for another shot and a guy poured some cider in the glass she had on her left hand; two beer bottles were on her right side completely empty.

"I hope youu, have more of this bro… cuz this is amazeballs" Chloe slurred drinking all of the glass liquid at once. "Thissss is the bessst shit".

Max watched the guy looking at Chloe with an impish smile. She could bet he was thinking about taking advantage of her when she was completely vulnerable, not that she could say she wasn´t already. The brunette gave a few steps forward and hit the balcony loudly with her hand as she confronted the young guy and then Chloe, it took a lot of self-control to not punch the man and pull Chloe away from him and the beverages. She knew he worked in there but the way he looked at Chloe is not the look of someone who is concerned about a girl getting back home alone and drunk.

"Good night". She said coldly.

"Yo dude… uh…" Chloe said finally focusing on who had talked and was looking at her with hurt eyes. "Max…"

"Good night lady. Want something to drink?" the man asked cleaning one glass with a piece of fabric. Max could feel his discomfort, or better saying, she knew she had "cock blocked" him. The air was thicking, the atmosphere tensing.

"No thanks. I don't drink. I´m just here to take MY Chloe back home". Max didn´t know why she felt the necessity to say it that way, she didn't really care about what others would think. "Let´s go Chloe." She said coldly.

"Just… waiiittt, I have to pay." Chloe protested getting up the fastest she could, which could be represented as slow, because she didn't want to fall.

"Fucking hell! Just get up okay? I´ll pay…" Max said face palming, she took some money of her bag and gave it to the guy.

"Have a good night!" she heard the man say, when she and Chloe were already walking across the bar.

 _Bastard_ she thought looking behind her shoulder and then back to Chloe, she was the one needing all the attention at the moment, not that creepy bastard. Chloe seemed so devastated, her hair was a little messy, and her cheeks had a shade of red. Max was holding her hand, their fingers intertwined to be sure she didn´t lose her best friend again, she couldn´t bare it. She squeezed the taller girl´s hand and Chloe noticed. She looked at her out of the corner of her eyes, like a hurt puppy, but didn´t say a word.

They finally got out of the bar and went in direction of the motel once again. Max was walking in front of Chloe still holding her hand. Chloe didn´t have much strength to go faster. She thought that an explanation was needed.

"Max…" she started.

"Chloe, don´t."

This made Chloe feel a sting on her heart. Max sounded so harsh towards her.

"I can explainn…" her words coming out as a slur mixed with a whine.

"What can you possibly tell me?!" Max said turning her body to Chloe and stopping on her tracks. She let go of her hand and Chloe immediately missed the warmth of her girlfriend´s hand. "You left me alone on that fucking motel room and went to a shitty bar to get drunk!"

It wasn´t that common for Max to swear, her girlfriend was serious, Chloe could tell.

"But I'm not even that drunk you know. Like I'm buzzed, but I'm totally fine. You´re exaggeratingg". Chloe defended herself, while shrugging, but even on her numb mind she sounded ridiculous.

"You know what?! Fucking forget it. I don´t want to hear anything anymore…" Max declared giving up on the conversation.

"No, YOU know what? You're not the boss of me! I do all the shit I want!" Chloe shouted jabbing a finger into Max´ chest, losing her temper. Alcohol wasn´t being her friend, but as she said, she knew she wasn´t that much drunk, she was just numb. Max looked at her with mouth wide open and eyebrows furrowed.

"I´m not going to say anything. You´re not ´you´. Tomorrow is another day and then we can talk." Chloe could feel Max pain, and it hit her like a knife on her chest. She apologized and scratched the back of her neck like a little kid that broke a lamp with a soccer ball and felt guilty.

"Let´s just go." When Max finished this sentence a car crossed the road, the lights of the headlights hitting Max on the eyes, she was motionless, just like when a deer crosses the road and a car comes at night. The lights brought memories to the surface. The feeling of being on the cold ground with her hands tied with duct tape, the flashes of the cameras and the drugs, hitting her tormented mind. The last thing she remembers was Chloe staring at her concerned, then everything went white; or at least everything of that reality went white, because she was seeing Mr. Jefferson, and this time who was on the ground was Chloe, completely unconscious and Max was on the couch far from them, not being able to get up.

"Stop!" Mr. Jefferson didn´t stop. It looked like he couldn't even see her. "Leave Chloe alone you sick shit!" He then stopped taking photos of Chloe and turned his body in Max´ direction; a smile on his face. All of a sudden the faces of her friends, Warren, Kate and even Victoria were covering her eyesight, she couldn´t see Chloe anymore.

"Maxxx why did you even get those rewind powers if everything you did was fuck things up?" she heard Warren ask her.

"I didn´t do anything! I didn´t want to hurt nobody!" Max tried not to believe in what the voices were starting to tell her.

"Why didn´t you let me kill myself? What´s even the point if you let me die last Friday?"

"I just wanted to help you Kate!" Max shouted trying to move, this time the couch disappeared and she was on the floor, she could finally get up, but not move yet. "You´re not real! You're not!"

"What a hoe, I can´t believe you even wanted to be friends with me! What a good friend you would be! Letting me die on that tornado is your definition of friend? Grow the fuck up!"

"You´re not real! You´re just on my head!" Max screamed, taking her hands to her head and squeezing her hair; she closed her eyes, trying to make the voices leave her head but it was in vain.

"Can´t you see? Chloe isn´t for you. She is abusive. She doesn´t care about you. Can´t you see?" Max opened her eyes in shock. She recognized this voice, she looked forward and saw her, it was herself. "After you saved her ass she acted all bitchy to you today. Do you think someone that loves you acts like that?"

The four intruders took some steps forward shouting words, Max simply stared at the ground "You´re useless." "Can´t you see?" "You can´t even make one single good choice, you´re pathetic." "Chloe doesn´t like you."

"Okay… I believe you… I trust you… I trust you. You´re all right." Chloe heard Max whisper, she just looked at the distance and whispered unreasonable sentences, she tried to wake her up by shaking her but she hadn´t any luck.

"Come onnnn, Maxxx? Step out of it." Chloe felt like this was a nightmare. She couldn´t tell what was reality or fantasy anymore because of the alcohol. Suddenly she had an idea to wake Max, and slapped her face.

"Ahhh!" Max gasped, and trembled completely terrified. "Chloe?!"

"Dude… what just happened?!"

"Don´t hit me please?" Chloe heard Max plead, she felt terrible for doing it, but it worked, probably if she hadn't slap her, she would still be out of her mind.

"I´m sorry. It was the only idea I got to wake you up…"

 _See? Chloe doesn´t like you! She even hit you!_ A voice on Max´mind whispered.

"No, you´re lying."

"What?" Chloe asked confused.

"Oh…" Max said, noticing once again she wasn´t alone anymore. "It´s… nothing, it´s just me taking with myself, don't worry."

Chloe didn´t look convinced, but before she could start an interrogatory she felt her stomach turn, she stumbled on her back and then held her stomach, she couldn´t handle it so she had to throw up, staining her tank top.

"Chloe!" Max shouted with concern, kneeling next to her at the same time. "And you told me you weren´t that drunk, imagine if you were! Dog!" she caressed her girlfriend´s shoulder.

"I told youuu, I´m not! It´s stressss kay?! People can vomit too when they are fucking stressed…" She said finishing throwing up, and painting her tank top in a green, yellowish tone.

Max sighed and nodded, there was nothing she could do, she just wanted Chloe to feel better.

"Let´s… just get back to our room, we will take a shower and then we sleep. Is that okay?"

Chloe nodded, Max helped her getting up and they went the rest of the highway silent. Max always observing Chloe to see if she got worse, but she herself was afraid that what happened some moments ago happened again, she didn´t know why a simple light triggered her so hard and she surely didn´t know why those voices continued tormenting her and why hour by hour she believed them more.

When they got to the motel the office building had the lights still on, Max didn´t want to make any sound that would give them away but Chloe had other ideas, because when they were about to walk up the stairs she started complaining that it was too far and that she would sleep outside.

"Come on Chloe, this is not the time!"

Chloe snorted loudly.

"Oh… man, that was hilarious! Get it? Because you have all the time of the worlddd!"

Max looked to the side, while still holding Chloe by her left arm, trying to pull her. She didn´t try to rewind again, she didn´t know if she had that gift anymore.

"Shh. Chloe… Come. Don´t be a punk baby."

Chloe pouted and then let out a sigh but agreed afterwards. When they got to their room Max felt so relieved and very tired at the same time. She closed the door and made Chloe sit on their bed. She walked from one side to the other of their room, thoughtful, Chloe stood there watching her with puppy eyes.

"So… I guess it´s time for a bath." Max said sighing.

Chloe nodded and tried to get up, but stood there still staring Max. "Take a bath with meee Maxaroniii."

Max was caught off guard. She wasn´t expecting to take a bath with her best friend and girlfriend. She was just going to give her a bath and that was all. She knew she couldn´t do much, if she didn´t agree probably Chloe wouldn´t take a bath.

"Okay. But just this time." Max said with a smile. Chloe jumped like a little kid.

They both entered the bathroom. Max closed the door behind them and then demanded Chloe to start taking her clothes off.

"Could you do that for me? Pletty prease?" she asked with an impish expression on her face.

Max was so amused by how childish Chloe was acting and by the way she mixed letters.

She first took her beanie off and threw it to the closed toilet lid; then she took her jacket off and threw it as well; she tried to take her tank top off in a way that wouldn´t mess her hair and then did the same with her jeans, for some reason she was starting feeling weird while doing it. She eyed Chloe and she eyed Chloe and then her hands for some seconds as they opened the button of the jeans. Chloe was biting her lip. Max couldn´t tell if it was just the effect of alcohol, or if Chloe really knew what she was doing.

When they were both naked, Max started washing Chloe´s tank top on the sink before entering the bathtub; she was so embarrassed to be naked in front of her that she tried to forget about it by turning her back to her and washing Chloe´s tank top. Destiny wasn´t on her side, because Chloe approached Max and placed her chin on her shoulder, and hugged her by behind. Max found it hard to breathe.

"Thanks forrr taking care of meee". She heard Chloe whisper on her hear, making her shiver. She didn´t look at Chloe, just tried focusing on what she was doing.

"Hum… it´s, it´s okay Che."

"Now let´s get ourselves in the bathtub. What do you say?" Chloe suggested kissing her right cheek.

"Okay…" Max said finishing her task. She put the tank top drying on the sink´s side after.

She closed the bathtub so the water wouldn´t go away and then turned the faucet to hot water, when there was already some water on the bottom of it she invited Chloe to get in as well. When the bathtub had enough water, Max asked Chloe to close the faucet, because she was busy washing her blue haired girlfriend´s hair. Chloe was so amused, and Max couldn´t hide her happiness in that instant. Chloe let out some moans while Max washed her hair and her body as well, she couldn´t stop feeling weird, she was feeling so hot inside, she couldn´t control how her inner tights were making her feel.

When Chloe was clean already and with no foam on her hair and body, Max started washing herself. Chloe turned her body to Max, and she felt a little bit embarrassed for washing her hair while Chloe was watching her.

Casually Chloe would play a little bit with the water while Max finished washing herself. When she was about to ask Chloe to get up her girlfriend started crawling and in a heartbeat she was completely on top of Max, caressing her breasts, kissing her. Max couldn´t hide her surprise, but she let Chloe be in charge, it was so peaceful and amazing being with Chloe in that instant. Chloe licked Max´ lips and Max got it as a signal that Chloe wanted more, she gave her permission, opening her mouth slightly, their tongues fighting for dominance. Chloe placed her hand on top of her tight, and Max let out a gasp.

"You like this don´t ya?" She heard Chloe ask between kisses.

"Oh my dog… Chloe, you´re drunk, we shouldn´t even be doing this." Max said stopping the kiss and laying her head on the bathtub with her eyes shut, trying to recompose herself.

"You know you like this, just let it go". Chloe slurred not stopping caressing Max´ tight. "Let me make this, let me make you happy".

Max remembered the times the voices told her the complete opposite, and she was at the point she didn't care about what they continuously told her, Chloe was with her in that exact moment, and wanted to be more intimate, but the reason was telling her that it was just thanks to alcohol too.

 _Fuck it_

"Okay… Oh Chloe, I love you so much". Chloe got this as permission to continue the caressing, and she didn´t stop. She caressed her clitoris and stole some moans from Max, she smiled.

"I love you too."

Max was panting and strongly holding Chloe´s hair as she put two fingers inside of her. The hair holding was driving Chloe insane.

"Yes Maxx, that´s it. Don´t hold it back." She said catching Max´ lips on her own.

Before things could heat up more, Chloe stopped pleasuring Max, and the kisses became slower and slower. In one moment she was all excited and full of energy and in the other she was almost sleeping.

"Hum… I´m so tired…" Max heard Chloe mumble.

 _Are you cereal?_ She thought a little bit annoyed. _Now that things were getting to a new level she wants to sleep? But… I guess it was better this way. This was so embarrassing._

"Okay. Chloe, let´s just get out of this stupid bathtub first." She said trying to control her breathing.

"I´m… sorry…" she mumbled with her eyes almost shut.

"Don't be."

Then Max helped Chloe getting out of the bathtub, and cleaned her hair and body with a towel and then herself. They didn´t have any other clothes, so they had to sleep with the same underwear. Max led her to the bed and it didn´t take much time for Chloe to be already sleeping.

"It looks like now it´s my turn." Max whispered, laying down next to Chloe, covering the two of them with the sheets. "This was a stressing day as well. I just hope the following ones will get better".

And with this last thought, Max finally fell asleep, with her head between Chloe´s neck and hugging her in an attempt to not let her leave her again. "I love you Chloe."


End file.
